corpse_party_fan_fiction_storysfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpse Party: New Identity
"Ne, Yuuji? Do you like Nee-chan?" Michida asked. "Hah?!" Ryuuji eclaimeed, stopping from his tracks. He was on his way to school with his childhood friends, Mayu and Michida Suzumoto. And as you would expect, Mayu heard him. "Hm? Is anything wrong, Yuuji-kun?" asked Mayu. "Uh, no! It's nothing!" he quickly defended. "Nothing? I know you like Nee-chan!" Michida whispered to Ryuuji. "I don't! Besides, she likes Morishige-senpai." Ryuuji denied though Michida was clearly telling the truth. Michida grunted at his response and stopped asking. "Ah, weree here. See you later, Nee-chan!" Michida excused him and Ryuuji as they reached the school grounds. "Yeah, see you later!" Mayu said, joining her other friends who were just ahead of them. "Hey, Ryuuji? Do you want to join me later? Nee-chan and her friends are gonna tell scary stories and hang out after the festival. I was wondering if you wanted to come." said Michida. "After the festival? I dontt think I can. Sis and I have plans." replied Ryuuji. "Ah. You and your sis have plans already?" Michida asked, making sure. "Yep." Ryuuji nodded. "Too bad.. Nee-chan and I are about are to transfer so she was hoping you'd be there." Michida sighed. "Sorry." Ryuuji apologized, scratching the back of his head. After a while if conversing, they eventually reached their classroom. They're class was doing a cosplay cafe so he and Michida placed their bags down and changed to their cosplay outfits in the changing room at the corner of their classroom. The day went by smoothly. On his break, he walked around school, checking out the stalls with some friends. He watched mayu's play and was introduced to Morishige who he befriended rather quickly. To summarize, he had tons of fun until the festival came to an end. "Are you sure you cantt stay even for a short time?" Mayu asked Ryuuji. "I'm sorry. Sis told me to go home as soon as the festival ended.." he replied. "That's too bad." said Morishige. "I should get going now.. Bye guys.." Ryuuji excused himself and headed off. His house wasntt too far from school so he got there quickly. "Imm home!" he said as he entered his house. "Welcome home, Yuuji." his sister greeted him. She was probably cooking in the kitchen as he could smell something good. "You should take a bath first. I prepared the water already." He nodded and headed for the bathroom. He took a bath, changed into some comfortable clothes and went to the dining area where his sister has prepared the food. He sat down beside Kaira, who was already eating saying, "Itadakimasu..," And then eating. "So what's this charm you were talking about?" he asked. "its called, The Sachiko Ever After Charm." she replied. He washed their dishes when they finished and he sat on the couch as his sister begun explaining. "Each of the ones participating are to hold on to this paper doll. They have to chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' in their mind once for each who will participate. After that, you pull the paper doll into pieces." He nodded and took hold of the doll. They chanted the words and tore the charm into two pieces. "Now we won't only be siblings, we'll be friends forever!" Kaira cheered. Ryuuji couldn't help but smile until it was broken by a sudden shake below them. "An earthdakee?!" he exclaimed. He didntt want to believe it but a giagantic hole appeared under them and they fell. Before long, they passed out... ______________________________________________________________________________________ Upon waking up, Ryuuji immediately checked if his sister was in sight. Luckily, she was right beside him. He sighed in relief after seeing no sign of injury on either of them. "Sis! Wake up!" he begun shaking her gently. Kaira slowly opened her eyes to see her brother, giving her a soft smile. "Yuuji? What happened?" she asked him, sitting up. " I'm not really sure but.. We seem to be in some wrecked classroom." he said, looking at his surroundings. Kaira stood up saying, "A school? Didn't we fall from our house?" she asked, breathing rapidly. "I know.. I still don't understand how we got here.." he sighed. He tried to open the nearest window but it wouldn't open. "Weird. It doesn't even have a lock.." Kaira looked at him, scared. "If it's not locked.. Why won't it open?" she asked. "I'm not sure..." he replied, his voice dyed with confusion."We should look for other means of getting out then." he pointed at the door. "We won't find a way out by staying here." She just silently nodded. They exited the classroom and found themselves in a hall. He looked north and south. "South's no good.. I guess we go north then." Ryuuji decided. Kaira was holding onto his arm, afraid. They reached the front of the stairs. They went up but a force pushed them, causing them to fall. "Gah.. You okay, sis?" he asked. "We should get out of here quickly!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "..." he silently helped her up and they headed east. They entered a classroom. They headed for the other door but was stopped by a very unsightly sight. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kaira screamed, falling down on her knees. "Wh-wha?" Ryuuji suttered. Infront of them lies a dead body. No matter how you look at it, it was real. This wasntt one of those props for movies. It was the real thing. "No way.." she cried. "No!!" she ran for the door at the other end of the classroom. "Sis!" he ran after her but was stopped by a blue flame-like spirit. "Poor souls.. You must be the new ones I sensed." it said. "A ghost?" he said staring at it. "That is correct. I am a spirit if a person who died here and that was my body.." it replied. Sadness and agony was obviously present in the voice that he heard. "Hurry and look for her before she ends up like me.." it requested. He nodded and ran in the direction his sister went. "Sis?!" he called out. "Argh.. Which way did she go?!" he said, worried. He ran south and saw her, sitting on the ground right in front of the infirmary. "Sis?" he ran towards her but then he suddenly stopped. His body wouldn't move no matter what he did. 'I can't move!' he thought. "Yuuji?" she turned around to look at him. She stood up and slowly walked towards him but suddenly... Stab. Something stabbed her back causing her to fall on her knees. This is when Ryuuji saw her. A girl in a red dress stood behind her, holding a pair if scissors. He wanted tk speak but no voice came out. The girl in the red dress stabbed Kaira several times on the back. She went in front of Kaira and stabber her stomach, cutting it open. She pulled out Kaira's intestines and shoved it in her mouth, forcing Kaira to eat her own insides. She stabbed Kaira's eye, puling it out then eating it. She the stabbed the other eye, twisting the scissor in the socket of her eye then pulling it out. "Yu..Yu..j..." she tried to speak even in her weakened state. He wanted to help her. He wanted to save her so badly yet his body didn't do what he wanted. The girl then stabbed her neck over and over until her head fell to her side. 'No..' Ryuuji regained control in his body and fell down in his knees. "Sis.." tears fell down from his eyes uncontrollably. "Why?! Why did you-" before he could finish speaking, The girl had stabbed him in the stomach. "Ack.."he coughed out blood. The girl had a large grin on her face as she forced his mouth open and stabbed his mouth. She proceeded to cut his tongue off and then stabbed his arm. She moved the scissor down, creating a big wound on his arm. "gaaaahh.." He wanted to scream in pain but he was unable to. She continued by stabbing his stomach over and over as he feel to the ground with his back against the floor. She started making cuts in his face until you can barely even make out a face. At this point, his breathing has completely stopped so SACHIKO begun opening his chest. With this,he ripped out his no longer beating heart and vanished. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Michida and a boy woke up in the halls of Heavenly Host with no Idea of where they are. "Ahhhh!!" Michida screamed. The moment he opened his eyes, a dead body was right in front of him. "Michida? What's wrong?" asked the boy who stood beside him. "Its.. dead.." Michida said, pointing at the dead body. It was a body of a high school boy. His face contained severe cuts preventing anyone from identifying his face. The body wore a red jacket similar to their uniform with grey pants and one thing that the boys noticed is the ID that lay beside this body. It was the same ID that Kisaragi students had. "Wow.. Look at this Itsuka.." said Michida. "Hm?" the boy looked at the Id that his friend held. "His name resembles yours a lot!" Michida said, pointing at the name. "You're right.. It does seem very close.." the boy agreed. The ID read "Ryuuji Itsuka." The boy stared at the name for a while and then shook his head. "We have nearly the same name but I don't think I know him.." the boy declared. "I know.. You guys totally don't look alike!" Michida declared. "There's no way you can pull off a smile like his!" Michida teased. "Smiling is unnecessary." the boy grunted. "There's another body by the infirmary.." the boy noticed. He walked towards the body and noticed an ID lying beside it. He picked up and stared at the name written. "Kaira Itsuka... She might be related to the first body.." the boy said.' "Yu..Yu..j..." '''the boy heard.' "What the?!" the boy gasped. "What happened?" asked Michida. "I heard a voice.." the boy said. ''' "Why?! Why did you-" another voice was heard. "What is happening?!" the boy fell on his knees. "Yuuji-kun! Michida!" a girl called. "Nee-chan! You're okay!" Michida happily called out. "Yeah..Hm? Is everything alright, Yuuji-kun?" Mayu asked, worried. "Who..am I?" he said, speaking to no one. The siblings looked at each other then back to the boy who knelt down in front of them. It all came back to him. The boy burst in tears at the memories that came back to him. He held his sisters ID close to his chest. He remembered. He had died here. In the place where he is now. One question came to his mind. How? He died here yet.. Here he is, alive and well. He had a body with flesh and blood when he had supposedly died right here. And there it struck him. The last words that the girl in the red dress told him. Those words that changed. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Onii-chan~! GO HOME." The Image in his mind was blurred... Who was the real him? Was the him that died a fake? Was he the fake? Which of them was the real existence? Would it be the him who died or his.. New Identity?